A Little Sympathy TeddyBear Trauma
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha overhears Kagome's twin nieces arguing over a silver teddybear. Something about strikes a chord with Inuyasha. That fact that the teddybear looks a lot like Inuyasha doesn't seem to help him fight his sudden burst of sympathy...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did the series would NEVER end!! Mwa ha ha!

Note: This is a one-shot that i thought up and had to write. And all my fans from Just A Kiss and The Best Vacation Ever, sorry for the wait but I'm getting really caught up in . Really caught up.

A Little Sympathy (Teddybear Trauma)

Inyasha frowned. _Why can't that wench just hurry up and go? Does she not realize that Naraku is getting closer and closer to getting the last shard AS SHE IS WASTING TIME WITH HER 'NIECES'? Does she? _He sat awkwardly, irritated by Kagome's obvious lack of concern for their whole purpose in the Feudal Era and at this ridiculous 'bandana' he had to wear over his ears. He understood the need but couldn't it at least of been like red or something...he felt himself getting more embarrased as he thought of the pink fabric on his head. Suddenly his hidden ears began to twitch.

"He's my teddybear!" One of Kagome's cousin, Ami, he believed, cried.

"I saw him first!" Yumi, the other one, replied.

"I spend more time with him!" Ami snarled.

" So, that can never change the past we have together!" Yumi remarked.

Inuyasha's ears twitch with recognition.. This sounded so familiar.

"He likes me better!" Ami seethed.

"As if, the past is everything!" Yumi replied.

"Well if you leave him on that tree like last time, the past becomes the present!" Ami cut in.

"It was fifty minutes! I was just a little mad! That was then this is now!" Yumi explained.

"Exactly," Ami smirked.

Inuyasha suddenly felt very sympathetic towards that little silver bear. He sighed, it was sounding so familiar but he couldn't remember why.

"What about those other bears, huh? Why don't you play with them?" Yumi leered.

Ami snorted, "I don't like them the same way i like this one!"

"Then why have them?" Yumi responded.

Ami glared, "Maybe because I'm not a heartless b-"

"Bull!" Yumi interrupted.

Inuyasha was surprised at their swearing, they were only six afterall.

"Let go!" Ami whined.

"Gimme, he's mine!" Yumi didn't let go.

"Why so you can him to h-"

Inuyasha interupted Ami, he had to save that bear. "Uhh..maybe you guys should lay off him until he can come to a decision." He picked up the bear and gave it to their mother. Who, for some reason, reminded him of Sango.

"Thank you, they were giving me a headache," she sighed.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Keh, why'd you think I did that?"

"You're really good with kids, but I doubt telling them to wait until he decides will help," she sighed.

Inuyasha blinked then realized what she meant. _Oh yeah, the lucky bastard is inanimate. _Inuyasha wished he had such luck.

Kagome had been sitting and watching the whole time. "You should have just given it to Ami, but then again, I doubt the teddybear would stay with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"He'd probably end up playing with Yumi anyways, even though it's obvious to eveyone else that Ami is much better."

"Well, he's sor-ry if he can't wipe the past clean out of his system. Besides, Yumi saw him first," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah and then she left him out for fifty y-minutes!" Kagome barked.

"So? She's sorry!" Inuyasha replied, "Isn't that enough?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, it isn't! Either way, it's obvious Ami loves him more!Why that idiotic jerk can't see that is ridiculous1"

"Well, thrusting him to the ground with one word kind of blinds a person to that!" Inuyasha glared.

Kagome's aunt and uncle stared at the two with sidelong glances. "Huh?" It sounded as though they were talking about a peron, not a bear. And what was this about thrusting to the ground?

"Speaking of..." Kagome said in her warning tone. "Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the florr and scremaed in pain, "Y-you bitch!"

Kagome's relatives had their eyes wide in shock. "W-what just happened?"

"He fainted!" Souta quickly replied.

"He doesn't-" his uncle reasoned.

"Let's go check out my room!" Souta ushered his visiting relatives into his room and away from the two starcrossed lovers.

Kagome stormed off away from Inuyasha, angry.

Inuyasha snorted and sat feigning apathy.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in and put her hands on her hips, "Was that really about the little teddybear?"

Inuyasha and Kagome failed to respond and stood frozen in place.

"We all know it isn't," She pressed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed, "What the hell do you think we were fighting about then?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome replied, "Mom, of course it was about the teddybear. Wasn't that what it sonded like it was about?"

Mrs. Higurashi sweatdropped. "Uhh...not really."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Then what did it sound like it was about?"

Souta appeared, "You are so clueless sis."

Kagome glared at her brother, "Shut up."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "If you two are so shy as to deal with your problems through teddy b-"

"It's not as if I don't think you were about to say something important," Inuyasha cut in sarcastically, "But Kagome said she was going home today and I'm pretty sure Naraku's not gonna let her have another day off." He was eager to change the subject but didn't let it show as his voice oozed sarcasm,

"Inuyasha...SIT!" Kagome snarled.

Inuyasha growled and looked up at the silver bear laying on the couch. "I went through all of this for you, you know. You lucky bastard."

Ha ha ha...that's it! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
